


Un passé qui leur colle à la peau

by lastwagontrainhopper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Gen, Post-Canon, Royai Week
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwagontrainhopper/pseuds/lastwagontrainhopper
Summary: Plus tard, quand Roy et Riza en auront fini avec les coups d'états, les rébellions et les Homonculus, ils devront expliquer à un enfant un peu trop curieux comment ils ont réussi à avoir autant de cicatrices.----Écrit pour la Royai Week, prompt : Vieilles blessures
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Un passé qui leur colle à la peau

La maison des Mustang, avec ses deux étages et sa façade en bois, était étonnamment petite, compte tenu du poste que Roy avait occupé, mais ni lui ni Riza ne souhaitaient afficher leur nouvelle fortune de façon ostentatoire. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la façon dont Amestris avait acquis sa richesse, et utiliser cet argent pour s’acheter quelque chose d’aussi superficiel qu’un manoir leur aurait laissé un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Et puis, s’étaient-ils dit, à quoi bon avoir une résidence immense si ce n’est pour y loger que deux personnes?

Ils avaient emménagé ensemble aussitôt qu’ils avaient été mariés, et s’étaient mariés aussitôt qu’ils en avaient eu le droit ; Roy s’était assuré de cela. Le dernier jour où ils avaient descendu l’escalier principal du HQ, tous deux de simples citoyens pour la première fois depuis leur adolescence, il avait mis un genou à terre et avait fait sa demande, au milieu du va-et-vient des officiers en plein travail et des bruits de circulation de la rue adjacente.

Riza avait levé un sourcil amusé devant la scène.

« N’est-ce pas un peu précipité? »

Il avait haussé les épaules avec un sourire espiègle.

« Peut-être. » avait-il admis d’un ton penaud. « Mais je me suis dit qu’on avait attendu suffisamment. »

Riza avait eu un petit rire. « Ça oui », avait-elle fait, les yeux brillants. « Et oui. »

Ils s’étaient embrassés et serrés fort dans les bras, savourant le plaisir de pouvoir le faire en public, et surtout de le faire devant le symbole de ce qui les avaient tenus séparés si longtemps. Et puis ils étaient partis, le bras enlacé autour de la taille de l’autre, avant qu’un des officier passant par-là n’ait le temps de réaliser qu’un évènement incroyable venait de se produire.

Leur mariage avait été une affaire tout aussi modeste, célébré quelques semaines plus tard dans une petite église de campagne. L’évènement n’avait pas été gardé secret, évidemment – ils avaient eu leur dose de clandestinité – mais Riza avait horreur de l’idée d’une cérémonie officielle en grande pompe, et Roy avait assez joué la personnalité publique.

Les journaux avaient fait mention de l’événement, mais personne en dehors de la courte liste d’invités n’avait pu assister à la cérémonie. Pour les personnes présentes, ce mariage n’était pas une surprise - tous ceux qui importaient aux yeux de Roy et Riza étaient déjà au courant de leur relation depuis longtemps - mais plutôt une façon d’officialiser la chose, et surtout de célébrer leurs longues années de travail et de patience. Les mariages étaient généralement le commencement d’une aventure ; celui-ci donnait d’avantage l’impression d’être la fin d’une histoire.

Une fin tout à fait heureuse, à un détail près.

Ils n’auraient même pas osé l’imaginer au début de leur relation, peu après le Jour Promis – simplement se marier leur semblait alors un rêve irréalisable – mais plus celle-ci avait progressé vers quelque chose de normal, plus l’idée d’avoir des enfants s’était imposée à eux. Évidemment, cela devrait attendre : une grossesse forcerait Riza à se retirer au moins temporairement de l’armée, et pourrait mener à des questions embarrassantes si le bébé s’avérait ressembler à un certain colonel. Mais surtout, leurs carrières étaient demandantes et dangereuses, et les deux avaient trop souffert de parents absents pour risquer d’imposer cela à leur enfant. Ainsi, ils avaient convenu que si cela se produisait, ce serait au moment raisonnable, après le règne de Führer de Roy.

Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas toutes les choses de la vie qui peuvent sagement attendre leur tour.

Lorsque Riza avait atteint la mi-trentaine et que Roy n’était encore qu’un général, ils avaient réalisé que le moment raisonnable viendrait peut-être trop tard.

Néanmoins, une pointe d’espoir subsistait au fond d’eux. Après tout, ils avaient déjà vu bien des choses irréalisables se produire. Et puis, s’étaient-ils dit, certains problèmes pouvaient être surmontés – les Elric avaient proposé de prendre soin d’un enfant de plus, si jamais c’était nécessaire – et d’autres en vaudraient la peine. Si jamais Riza tombait enceinte, décidèrent-ils, ils aviseraient à ce moment-là.

Mais ce moment n’arriva jamais. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Riza, peut-être était-ce à cause de Roy, ou peut-être étaient-ils simplement incompatibles ; aucun des deux ne prit la peine de chercher la réponse. Ils trouvaient une sorte de justice poétique dans l’idée que leur couple, qui avait ensemble pris tant de vies humaines, ne soit pas capable d’en créer. Évidemment, ils ne partagèrent cette réflexion à personne, même pas l’un à l’autre – mais s’il y avait une chose qu’ils avaient en commun, c’était leur [ ]

Ainsi donc, au moment où ils aménagèrent dans leur petite maison non loin de Central, il y avait bien longtemps qu’ils avaient renoncés à leur rêve d’enfant aux yeux ambres et aux cheveux noirs.

Mais après quelques années à panser leurs plaies du mieux qu’ils pouvaient, la chose irréalisable se produisit finalement, d’une façon bien différente de ce qu’ils avaient imaginés. Elle prit la forme d’un garçon de 6 ans, dont la mère, un officier d’investigation, était morte d’une bombe dans son appartement et dont le père n’avait jamais été dans le décor. Personne de sa famille maternelle ne s’était manifesté pour s’occuper de lui, et ses chances d’adoption étaient faible : il était déjà trop vieux au goût de la plupart des couples, et l’explosion qui avait tué sa mère lui avait laissé une vilaine cicatrice sur le visage et sur le bras.

Un enfant marqué par des cicatrices, rendu orphelin par le service militaire, au père absent ; le symbolisme était si évident que cela semblait fait exprès, et Roy et Riza ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer en lisant la notice envoyée par HQ. Ils ne se faisaient pas suffisamment confiance en tant que parents pour avoir volontairement essayé d’adopter ; mais personne, _personne,_ ne voudrait de cet enfant, leur avaient-on répété. Ils ne pourraient sûrement pas être pire que rien, non?

Et c’est ainsi qu’Adrien – le nom du garçon – vint habiter dans leur maison non loin de Central, qui parut tout d’un coup encore plus petite.

À son arrivée, l’enfant était silencieux et renfermé, sans aucun doute encore sous le choc de la façon brutale dont il avait perdu sa mère. Mais Roy et Riza étaient meilleurs avec les enfants qu’ils ne l’admettaient : après tout, ils rendaient si souvent visite à ceux d’Edward Elric que ces derniers les considéraient comme leurs oncle et tante – une situation qui, auparavant, leur avait toujours laissé un goût doux-amer. Mais surtout, ils comprenaient mieux que quiconque les blessures du jeune garçon. Ainsi, au fil des mois, et grâce aux soins patients et attentifs de Roy et Riza, l’enfant commença à s’ouvrir à eux.

Ses parents lui enseignèrent bien des choses. Il apprit que ce n’était pas toutes les blessures que l’on portait sur la peau; il n’apprit aussi qu’aucune d’entre elles, visibles ou non, ne déterminait qui il était. Et il découvrit avec surprise que ses parents avaient encore plus de cicatrices que lui.

Un jour où Riza le portait dans ses bras pour le mettre au lit, alors qu’il avait huit ans, Adrien avait mis un doigt sur la longue line blanche qui traversait son cou.

« Maman, comment tu t’es fait ça? » avait-il demandé avec curiosité.

Riza avait simplement souri.

« Ça? C’est une blessure que j’ai eu quand j’étais dans l’armée. Je l’ai reçu en combattant avec ton père. »

Adrien avait froncé les sourcils, insatisfait. « Oui, mais commeeent? »

Elle l’avait déposé sur son lit, et s’était accroupie en face de lui.

« Adrien, » avait-elle commencé avec une voix douce, « ce n’est pas très poli d’insister comme ça. Certaines personnes n’ont pas envie de dire comment ils ont eu leurs cicatrices, ; c’est personnel. » Elle avait tapoté la marque grumeleuse qui couvrait sa joue gauche avec affection. « Je suis sûre que tu dois comprendre ça. »

Il avait haussé les épaules. « Moi, ça ne me dérange pas d’en parler. Toi et papa, vous arrêtez pas de dire que il faut que j’en soit fier et que je sois fier de ce que mamou faisait. Et puis, je préfère les gens qui demandent. » Il avait froncé les sourcils d’un air bouteur. « Les gens qui demandent pas font juste la fixer, et je vois qu’ils veulent savoir mais ils demandent pas. C’est encore plus énervant. »

Riza avait penché la tête sur le côté, attendrie.

« Ah, mais tu sais bien que tout le monde n’a pas autant de sagesse que toi, mon chéri. »

Elle lui avait embrassé le front, mis au lit, et lui souhaité bonne nuit. Il n’avait pas reposé de questions à ce sujet.

Mais en grandissant, Adrien commença à réaliser que ses parents avaient bien plus de cicatrices que la normale, même pour des personnes ayant fait partit de l’armée. Riza avait sa marque dans le cou, mais il y avait aussi sa main droite, aux doigts rigides et aux articulations douloureuses. Les mains de Roy n’étaient guère mieux, avec leur blessure identique au milieu des paumes ; et quand il se mettait torse nu, il était impossible de manquer la large brûlure qui couvrait son flanc gauche.

Mais le pire était la fine ligne verticale qu’il avait à droite du torse : c’était la pire, parce que c’était celle qui le faisait le plus souffrir – sauter ou courir sans inconfort lui était pratiquement impossible – mais aussi parce qu’à chaque fois que Roy grimaçait de douleur, Riza ne pouvait cacher son expression coupable. Son air de remord était si puissant qu’Adrien aurait pu croire que c’était elle qui l’avait poignardé (était-ce elle qui l’avait poignardé? Ses parents se disputaient de temps en temps, mais jamais avec autant de force…).

Et puis, il y avait le dos de Riza. Adrien ne l’avait jamais vu, et c’était là la chose étrange. Même lorsqu’ils allaient à la plage, elle gardait toujours un châle ou un chandail pour le couvrir. Connaissant ses parents, Adrien ne pouvait pas imaginer une autre raison de le dissimuler que la présence d’une cicatrice de plus, à coup sûr particulièrement repoussante.

Il ne posa de question sur aucune de leur blessure, et eux n’abordèrent jamais le sujet. Adrien avait une vague idée de ce que ses parents avaient vécus, comme tout le monde dans le pays – la guerre civile d’Ishval, le Jour Promis, l’offensive d’Aerugo. Et ses parents évoquaient parfois de leur temps dans l’armée, mais c’était toujours les moments mondain : les discussions avec leur escouade, les passages des frères Elric, la montagne de paperasse que Roy ne faisait que sous les yeux menaçants de Riza.

Mais Adrien savait bien que ses parents n’avaient pas reçus toutes ses blessures en remplissant de la paperasse.

Et il était conscient que Roy et Riza étaient plus que leurs cicatrices, mais celles-ci faisaient tout de même partie d’eux, de leur histoire ; ne pas savoir d’où elles venaient, ou même à quoi certaines ressemblaient lui donnait parfois l’impression de ne pas connaitre ses parents.

Et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si Roy et Riza auraient été plus ouvert sur leur passé s’il avait été leur véritable fils.

Alors qu’il avait 14 ans, Adrien aborda le sujet avec Edward, lors d’un de leur séjour chez les Elric. Même si ses enfants avaient à peu près son âge, Edward était beaucoup plus jeune que ses parents, et agissait parfois comme un vieux cousin plutôt qu’un oncle. Et surtout, lui _adorait_ raconter les histoires qu’il avait vécu avec son frère, même si Adrien le suspectait d’omettre certains détails.

Edward n’eut pas grand-chose à dire sur le coup ; mais quelques semaines plus tard, ses parents lui demandèrent de les rejoindre à la table du salon avec un air sérieux, et Adrien se douta qu’Ed ne devait pas être étranger à tout cela.

Ils eurent une discussion à cœur ouvert comme ils en avaient rarement dans leur famille – Adrien avait certainement hérité de leur tendance à garder les vraies émotions loin sous la surface – et lorsqu’ils eurent fini, tout trois la gorge serrée et les yeux un peu humides, Roy toussota et posa finalement ses jointes sur la table.

« Alors…Quelle histoire veut tu entendre en premier? »

« Il faut préciser » ajouta Riza en tentant un sourire, « que nous ne sommes sûrement pas des aussi bons conteurs qu’Edward. »

Adrien réfléchit un instant. Il sentait que son père serait plus ouvert que sa mère sur le sujet, et voulait commencer avec quelque chose de léger. Ses blessures aux mains l’avaient toujours déstabilisé – une cicatrice pouvait être accidentelle, mais deux, exactement identiques, avaient quelque chose de sinistre, de…délibéré. Et il ne se risquerait pas avec l’entaille au torse : il se doutait que celle-ci était liée à un souvenir particulièrement douloureux pour les deux d’entre eux.

« Ta brûlure, sur les côtes », choisit-il finalement.

À son soulagement, Roy eut un sourire en coin.

« Et bien, je dois dire que tu as un goût pour le spectaculaire, mon fils. » (Riza leva les yeux au ciel : « Je me demande d’où il tire ça. ») Roy la regarda d’un air espiègle. « Figure toi que cette histoire est la première fois où ta mère a versé des larmes pour moi. »

« Et certainement la dernière », compléta-t-elle d’un ton ferme. « Allez, commence, si on veut finir un jour. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Désolé pour le jeu de mot dans le titre. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
